Barrows
Barrows Guide Barrows is an amazing money maker. If you would like to do Barrows but do not know how to follow this Guide and you should be a Barrows pro in no time! ---- Recomendations: -75+ Strength (if meleeing). -85+ Range (if ranging). -70+ Mage (if maging). -43+ Prayer is highly recommended also, if not you will be using quite a bit of food (especially if your 1 defence). -Super Strength/Attack, Range potion. ---- Requirements: -Spade. *You can buy a Spade by using the Home Teleport (Varrock) and trading Bob on the West side of the Fountain. He sells Spades for 3Gp each. ---- To start off what armor you wear is not very important if you use protect they will hit nothing. But if you do not have Prayer I recommend you get yourself good armor.If you have Prayer you should bring about 20 Prayer potions and if your not going to be using Prayer bring about 20 Sharks. You should also bring a Super strength/attack if Meleeing and a Range potion if Ranging. ---- Now that you have your inventory full of Pots/Food and have your Spade with you go to the Mage book icon on the upper right hand corner and click the Minigame Teleport and then select Barrows. Once you teleport you will arrive at the entrance to a Graveyard type area. Walk through and look at the Map below. -You do not have to kill the Brothers in any particular order so you can choose the order you want to kill them in. I suggest going in a circle like order: Dharoks→Verac's→Torag's→Karil's→Guthan's→Ahrim's. Just remember if your using Prayer Protect from Melee when fighting Torag, Guthan, Verac and Dharoks. And when fighting Karil Protect from Range and when fighting Ahrim Protect from Mage. Also if you are going to pot Strength, Defence, Attack or Range do it now. OK to start just walk on top of one the the hills in this area and right click your Spade->Dig. Once done you will go inside his tomb and will be able to open his Sarcophagus. You can open his Sarcophagus by 'Searching' it. Once you search his Sarcophagus he will pop up and begin attacking you, this is when you Protect Melee, Mage or Range if your using Prayer. Once you kill him click the stairs in one of the corners in the Tomb and leave. Dig at each Hill and kill the Brother. One of the Tombs Sarcophagus will say the it has a hidden tunnel, do not enter it unless you have 5 Kill count (Killed every brother in every tomb besides the one you found the hidden tunnel at). Once you have entered the hidden tunnel you will be in a room with a chest in front of you. Right click the Chest->Open. Once you attempt to open the chest the final Barrows Brother will pop up and attack you (The one you haven't fought yet). Kill him and then open the chest again, you will get a reward and be teleported out of there. NOTE: There is no Ratio to howmany times you will get Barrows equipment that is known. But the chest rewards you with Barrows quite often so if you go on a bad luck streak, don't worry! You will get it eventually! Created by: Lucifer, Clown Yo Ass and Vimak.